degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/The Wikian Life Ep 1: Just One Of Those Days
Just One Of Those Days (Ep 1) Main Plot (Dor walks into the leaving room, and sees everyone except packing) Dor: 'Ugh I can't stand those bitches in my book club' Dani: 'Then why don't don't you come with us to the Green Day concert.' D'or': 'No I have to go, if I don't show those bitches win.' (Dor looks around) Dor: 'I'm surprised Jess isn't Going' Xavier: 'Yeah Jess can't really go' (The scene switches to a cut away. The view is a poster with a picture of Jess and it says “This girl is banned from concerts in Seattle”. Then the scene pans out of the poster to Xav and Cam staring back at Jess) Jess: Hey the bitch in the front row deserved it. (The scene switches back to the present scenario.) ''' '''Dor: At the book club meeting I need to present my review of Percy Jackson and The Lightning Theif. Xav I was hoping you would do a solid and be my back up please it'll be fun. Xavier: One I'm going to the Green Day Concert 'and two the last time you asked me to do something and said it'll be fun was to audition for X-Factor.' (The scene switches 'to a cut away. '' Xavier is on stage and singing Glad You Came very badly.') Xavier:'The sun goes downThe stars come outAnd all that countsIs here and nowMy universe will never be the sameI'm glad you c....”' ' '(L.A. Reid Interrupts Xavier's performance.)''' '''L.A.': 'Man what was that? Cause that is certainty not singing!''' '''Br'ittney': '''Sweetheart I... I can't even say anything nice about that horrid sining sorry. :( Demi: 'I felt that you need to reevaluate your choose of singing in public.' Simon: Xavier I'm gonna be honest here and say your voice kills puppies, every time you sing a puppy dies. So advice to you is to stop singing. (Xavier runs of stage sobbing.) ''' '''Xavier(subbing): They don't know Me....Subbs.... They don't know me! (The scene switches back to the present scenario.) '''Dor': 'Fine!' '(''Jess comes down stairs.)' Dor: I still need someone to come to my book club to back me up! '''Jess': 'I'll go with you to your book club.' '(Dor gives a worried look.)''' '''Dor': 'This could go right or horribly wrong.' Opening The Wikian Life Subplot: ''(Dor and Jess are walking into Dor's book club) Dor: 'Ok 'we're here. '''Jess': 'Ugh this place looks so boring.''' '''Dor': 'Promise you make a scene.' '''Jess: I make no promises.' '''Dor': 'Please don't and truth be told, there is only one reason I come to this book class.' '''Jess: What reason is this?' (A boy walks up to Dor and greets her) '''Bobby': 'Hi Dorothy.''' '''Dor': '(Laughs and '''snorts) Hi Bobby! (Jess has a giant grin on her face) '''Jess':' Hi I'm Jess, Dorothy's friend.''' '''Bobby': 'Cool, nice to met you. I'm gonna go set up talk to you girls later. ''' '''Dor': 'Ok.''' '''Jess': 'I'm sure we will.' ''(Bobby walks away) '''Jess': 'Well damn Dor!''' '''D'or: 'I know isn't he just so unf! ''' '''J'e'ss': 'Yes' 'very! So what is problem with this book club?''' '''Amanda': 'Hello Dorothy. (in a bitchy tone)''' '''D'or: 'Ugh that!' Main Plot: ''(Dani walks into the room) '''D'ani': '''So is everything packed? '''Cam': 'I got my stuff packed .''' '''Scott': 'same.''' '''Xav': 'Ditto''' '''Annie': 'Got the radio for, our tickets and my stuff right here.''' '''Dani': 'Where is Jake?''' '''Scott': 'In the van.''' '''Dani':' Ok let's go!''' '''Jake: Ready to get the show on the road?' ' '''Cam': 'Your driving?' Jake: 'Yes I am.' (Everybody looks at each other) Jake: what? Cam:'.'Remember the last you drove a car. (The scene switches to a flashback cut away. The residents are setting in the movie room watching a movie, in the faint distance car sounds can be heard. Then seconds later a car crashes into the mansions wall. The residents jumped up and ran to the other side of the room) Scott: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! (Jake rolls done the window) Jake: 'Sorry wrong turn.' (The scene switches back to the present scenario.) Jake: 'Well I promise it will be different this time.' (Everyone looks at each other.) Annie: 'Fine' Category:Blog posts